Charlie
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Charlie is dead. It's his one year anniversary and Bella is having a hard time dealing with it. Edward wants to help in any way he can. What's he going to do? No flames. T for safety. I don't own Twilight. AH B


**_This is just a Oneshot I wanted to write. I was having one of those days again, so I wrote this._**

**_Summary: Charlie died. It's his one year anniversary and Bella's having a hard time dealing with it. Edward wants to help her in any way he can. What can he do?_**

* * *

Eighteen – year – old Bella Swan was sitting out on her front deck on an unusual beautiful night in Forks, when her boyfriend, Edward Cullen came and sat next to her. Bella didn't realize that she was crying when Edward sat with her. Edward looked at Bella's tearstained face and wiped a tear that had fallen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's been a year, Edward. It's been a year since he… since he…," Bella said not being able to finish. Edward knew what was going at, and pulled her close to him. He knew that she didn't like talking about it, but he would listen if she wanted him too.

"It's OK love, you know that he's in a better place," Edward told her. Bella knew that he was in a better place. It was still hard for her to think about him.

"You want to talk about it, love?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head. Edward was surprised that this. The other times that he asked, she had always said 'no.'

"We were coming home from Seattle. He took me out for dinner; just a father - daughter thing. We want to catch up because we hadn't really talked in awhile. We had a good time and when we were driving home when we saw a car driving on the wrong side of the road was coming right at us," Bella told Edward. Edward was still holding Bella close to him; he knew this was hard for her. Bella started to cry a little more and started again. "Dad trying to dodge him and swerved off the road and hit something. I don't remember what it was, but I remember that it caused our windshield to shatter and there was lots of blood," Bella said. Edward was remembering Bella in the hospital. She was unconscious for awhile along with Charlie. Carlisle Cullen – Edward's Dad – made sure that he was the one who was looking after Bella and Charlie. He wouldn't allow any other doctor to do so. Bella started sobbing in Edward's arms. He knew the rest. He was there with Bella and Charlie in the hospital. They had shared a room since it would have been easier for Carlisle to check on them. Edward was there everyday until the day that Bella was released and when Charlie died. Right after Charlie died, the police found out that it was a drunk driver that was driving on the wrong side of the road. The driver was charged for driving under the influence, and that's all they know. Bella had passed out when Edward and Carlisle were told this.

"You don't need to say anymore, love. I know the rest," Edward told her. Edward had decided that he had heard enough and didn't want to make Bella suffer anymore. Bella looked up at Edward with more tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean you know that rest, Edward? All I remember is my Dad dying and then me passing out. What happened after that?" Bella asked. Edward was deciding whether he should tell Bella about the driver, but then knew that she would be mad at him for not telling her for over a year. Edward decided.

"Bella, I don't know if you really knew this, but it was a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road," Edward said. Bella started to cry again. Bella didn't even want to think about the driver that was on the wrong side of the road, but she had a feeling that that it was a drunk driver. Edward tried to hold her as close to him as he possibly could. Edward hated to see Bella this sad and know that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Thank you for telling me Edward," Bella said quietly. Bella was holding on to Edward tightly. Bella didn't want to let go of Edward… ever. Edward noticed that it was getting cold and he didn't want Bella getting sick.

"Love, do you want to go inside?" Edward asked. Bella didn't move, she didn't want to move, but she did want to go inside. Edward didn't wait for Bella to answer because he knew that she wasn't so he picked her up and brought her inside her house. Edward walked over to Bella's couch and saw a blanket that Bella's always left there. He sat on the couch and grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. Bella and Edward just sat there in a comfortable silence. After awhile, Edward could hear Bella steady breathing. Bella was asleep. Edward just sat there looking at Bella for a few more minutes to make sure that she stays asleep. Bella was no longer crying, but she was in her dream. In her dream, she was sitting in the park with Edward just looking at the clouds when she saw Charlie. Charlie wasn't in the sky; Charlie was on the ground and walking towards them. Bella smiled and got up from Edward and ran to him. Charlie smiled too and held his arms opened and Bella came running into them. Bella felt happy again, Bella was happy that she her Dad back. Bella suddenly felt like she was on a cloud and being carried somewhere and placed somewhere soft. She felt the lost of heat from her body and constricted her arms to try and pull the source of heat to her and it worked. Bella opened her eyes and saw Edward lying on her bed with there arms wrapped around each other. Edward smiled his crooked smile – the one that Bella loves so much – and kisses her forehead.

"Are you OK love?" he asked. Bella nodded and smiled at him weakly. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a dream about him. I had a dream where he was still alive," Bella said the Edward trying to hold back tears. It was still hard for her to think that her Dad was dead and that she can't have him back.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to," Edward told her. Bella told Edward about her dream and he listened to every word that she said. Bella always felt comfortable telling Edward what her dreams were. When Bella was done, Edward hugged her to him close. "You know that he's always with you, no matter what."

"I don't think that it's fair that he was taken away from me so early, Edward. I mean, I don't have a Dad and it's really hard to think about him and not have him there with you," Bella told him.

"I know Bella," Edward said. Edward wanted to make Bella feel better. Edward knew that Bella hadn't gone to Charlie grave since the funeral, maybe if she went there for a bit, it will help a little. "Hey, Bella, do you think that going to Charlie's grave will help you a little? You haven't been there since his funeral."

"I don't know Edward. I really don't know what I want right now," Bella told him. Bella actually didn't know what she wanted or not. All she knew was that she wanted to see her Dad. "I guess I could see him tomorrow, but I don't want to go alone," Bella decided. Edward smiled and kissed her.

"We'll go tomorrow if you want, just tell me when and we'll go, but right now, you should get some sleep and I should go home," Edward said. Bella's arms tightened around Edward. She didn't want to be alone.

"Please don't leave me, Edward. Please," Bella begged. Edward kissed her again and hugged her closely to him.

"I won't leave you as long as you want me, Bella," Edward told her. Bella nodded her head and hug Edward closer to her too. Her eyes were getting heavy so she closed them. Edward smiled at her and kissed her head and closed his eyes too.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up alone in her bed. She started to panic and jumped out of bed to go find Edward. She went to the kitchen and found him. Edward was sitting at the table, drinking coffee when Bella came out to him and hugged him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I thought you left me, Edward," Bella said still holding on to him. Edward pulled Bella to him tighter. They sat like that for awhile until Bella broke the silence. "Once I eat and get dressed and everything, I think that I'll be ready to go," she told Edward. He nodded and finished his coffee while Bella went to get ready. After about an hour or so, they were in Edward's Volvo, and driving to the cemetery.

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand to where Charlie was buried and Bella sat down. Bella looked up at Edward and pulled him down too. They sat there for a little until Edward this time broke the silence.

"Are you going to say anything to him?" Edward asked Bella. He thought that she was going to say something.

"What am I supposed to say?" Bella asked. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Say what ever you want to Bella. Say whatever is in your heart," Edward told her. Bella thought for a minute until she started talking.

"Hi Dad," Bella started. Bella knew that Charlie couldn't hear her, but she needed to say something. "It's Bella. I miss you, a lot. I had a hard time yesterday; it was hard for me not to cry. Edward's helping me a lot, and he's taking care of me along with the rest of the Cullens and Hales." Bella had to stop for a bit. She looked at Edward and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She took a deep breath and started again. "I still remember what happened like it was yesterday, but I really wish I couldn't. I don't like the fact that you were taken away from me so early. I wish that you were still here. There are some days that I don't want to get up and days where I miss cooking for you." Bella talked for a little more. Edward stayed there and listened to Bella. He didn't know that she felt this way, and he wished that he brought her to Charlie's grave sooner. Close to an hour later, Bella was almost done. "I really miss you Daddy," Bella said. She hadn't called Charlie 'Daddy' in a long while. Edward was really listening to Bella now. "I wish that God didn't give you your angel wings so early, I would still have you, and you wouldn't be here… under the ground." Bella was holding back tears the best as she could, but it didn't work. Edward saw tears running down his angel's face and wiped them away.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head. She felt better now that she talked to Charlie.

"I'm going to go now Daddy, I will be back. I love you," Bella said. She was sobbing again, but she felt better than yesterday. Bella like something had been lifted off her shoulders and she now felt lighter, but that still didn't stop the hurt she felt. She knew that it takes awhile to recover from losing someone you love dearly; she just didn't think that it would take this long for her to recover. Bella and Edward got up and walked back to Edward's Volvo hand in hand. Edward opened up the door where the passenger's seat was and Bella got in. Edward then got into his side and started driving. They were quiet for a little when Edward grabbed Bella hand and brought it up to kiss it. Edward brought her hand away from his lips and held it. They pulled into Bella's drive way and they got out of the car. They went inside her house and sat on the couch for awhile. It was silent, but and comfortable one, but Edward had to break it.

"Bella, what did you mean by 'angel wing?'" Edward asked. Bella thought for a minute to think about what he meant. She figured out with he meant a minute later.

"When I was younger, when ever one of our friends and family members died, I would say that God gave them their 'angel wings.' I believe that God give deserving people angels wings when they die so that they can go up the Heaven," Bella explained. Edward understood what she meant and kissed her passionately. Bella didn't know why, but she kissed him back to. They broke away about a minute later with labored breath.

"I love you Bella," Edward told her. Bella already knew that he loved her, but it still gave her butterflies.

"I love you too Edward. I always do," Bella said. Edward smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll always love you too Bella. Always." Bella knew that she was going to be OK. Along as she has Edward and the rest of the Cullens and Hales, she knows that she's going to be OK. She will always miss Charlie, but she knew one day that she was going to see him again when she got her angel wings.

She knows she was going to see him again.

The End.

* * *

**_The 'angel wings' line is from my little cousin (who was four at the time,) from when my Grandfather died. I still cry when I think about it, so credit goes to her, and the grave yard idea goes to Cora. Thank ypu both!  
This is shorter than 'Angela's Story' but that was a project for school and I just wrote this because I wanted to.  
Please read my other stories if you only read this one, and if you favourite this story, please review! It would me a lot to me.  
I'm going to go now,  
Peace.  
Jadey._**


End file.
